


All this time

by baneme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Comic, F/F, Fanart, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin Fanart, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: Merlin sings a song and everyone starts remembering their past live.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 221





	All this time

**Author's Note:**

> Song: All this Time by OneRepublic
> 
> If you want to see more: www.instagram.com/imissyourbattlecry


End file.
